


a very sore loser

by musagetes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Contact, Fingering, M/M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musagetes/pseuds/musagetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bet is simple: loser has to submit to anything the winner decides.</p><p>Liam loses, and after having to spend the entire day with a vibrator inside his bum, vows to never make bets again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a very sore loser

**Author's Note:**

> so, erm, this was supposed to be a prompt for the 1dkinkmeme, but then i kinda changed who tops, so oh well.
> 
> the argument and bet at the beginning was inspired by a six year argument i had with my best friend. i won, by the way, though it totally didn't end like this, unfortunately.
> 
> also, i think it's pretty hot, but imo everything i've written today has been word vomit, and i realize that perhaps halfway through that the beginning probably doesn't even matter, but what the hell ever.
> 
> also, shit ending is shit ending, so enjoy.

 

"Zayn, it's pronounced like _recess,_ " Liam says, annoyed. Zayn rolls his eyes and responds with the same thing he's always said.

"No, Li, it's pronounced like _Reece is._ "

They're both at Liam's flat, having the day off, and are indulging themselves in some chocolate sweets. All it took was for Liam to offer him a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup to resume the argument they've had for years, ever since the day they went out for frozen yogurt together while they were still in the competition.

"Zayn, just admit that I'm right and you're wrong," Liam huffs, unwrapping another peanut butter cup.

"Okay," Zayn agrees, snatching the chocolate from Liam's hand before popping it in his mouth. He chews it quickly and offers Liam a chocolate toothed smile. "I'm right and you're wrong."

Liam frowns and goes to get another pieces, holding it to his side so Zayn can't steal it.

"That's not what I meant, you donut," Liam grumbles.

"Well, it's true," Zayn says, smiling. "Because I'm right."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, Li, I am."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet what?"

"Anything," Liam says, grinning cheekily, as if he knows he's already won. "Loser of the bet has to submit to whatever the winner decides."

"Okay, fine," Zayn shrugs. He's knows he's not going to lose. He knows how to pronounce _Reece's._ "How do you suggest we settle this, then?"

Liam bends down over the couch to pick up one of the discarded wrappers lying about before sitting back.

"We'll call The Hershey Company," Liam answers, tossing the wrapper to Zayn, who examines it before nodding.

"Alright then, you're on," Zayn says, already fishing out his cell phone. "Get ready to lose, Payne."

Liam smirks, sitting back smugly in wait as Zayn dials the number to the hotline, putting it on speakerphone.

" _Hello, you've reached The Hershey Company, how may we help you?_ " a guy on the line asked.

"Hi," Zayn says, staring at Liam with a grin on his face. "My friend and I here have a question. We were just wondering how you pronounce the name of one of your products."

" _Okay, I can help you with that,_ " the guy says.

"Right, we were just wondering if it's said _Recess,_ " Liam says.

"Or _Reece-is,_ " Zayn enunciates, finishing the thought.

The guy on the line chuckles for a moment before answering.

" _Well, after receiving dozens of calls similar to this one, I can confirm that it is pronounced Reece-is."_ Liam's eyes grew wide in mortification as he threw himself back on the couch, burying his face with his hands in shame, groaning in disappointment.

"Well, thank you for your help, sir," Zayn says after chuckling at Liam.

" _Not a problem; have a nice day and thank you for choosing Hershey's!_ "

The line clicked dead and Liam was still pouting, so Zayn leaned down to poke him on the side.

"Go away," Liam groans.

"Come on, Li," Zayn laughs. "Don't be such a sore loser."

Liam parts his fingers just so Zayn can see his eyes, and the glare he's currently throwing Zayn's smug face.

"How did you even _know_?" is what Liam asks next.

Zayn chuckles and falls to Liam's side, laying on him as he stares at the ceiling, blindly reaching for another package.

"I'm good at English," Zayn states. "And it's just a name, Liam, with a possessive. Seriously, though, how did you come up with _Recess?_ "

"Ugh," Liam groans, pushing Zayn up off him as he sits up. "Whatever." he says, crossing his arms in defiance, sticking his bottom lip out as if his pout will get Zayn to change his mind. "What do you want me to do?"

Zayn smiles. "I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I do."

Liam scowls at him and steals the chocolate just before Zayn's able to pop it into his mouth.

 

 

It's only when he gets home that night that the thought comes to him. He's in bed, lights off, watching pornography on his flat screen TV, working a vibrating dildo in his ass as he watches the guy thrust into the soft looking blonde woman below, his face digging in between her all too fake breasts.

Zayn's working hard to make the five inch purple toy to find his prostate, and he hits it just as the woman moan's out the guy's name.

" _Liam!_ "

Zayn stills, seeing stars, and clenches tightly around the toy pressed against his sweet spot. He focuses on the pornography as she continues to moan out his name, leaving angry red marks trailing across his back as she scratches at it insistently.

The guy, Liam, pulls out at once and strips his condom off before he brings himself to place his knees on both sides of her torso as he rubs his cock between her breasts, coming on her face.

Zayn clicks thumbs the porno off, well aware that his cock is still aching and throbbing with the need to get off.

Zayn reaches over and retrieves the small remote that controls the dildo, then turns it on. The dildo instantly starts vibrating against his prostate, making Zayn moan out in bliss.

He can't stop thinking about the porno, and because of the name that she moaned, he can't stop thinking about _his_ Liam.

His dick twitches as he presses the dildo further into his ass. He can't help but wonder how different his Liam and the Liam on screen was, if he'd fuck as good as he did. He can't help but wonder how full Liam would make Zayn feel.

Zayn moans at the thought and turns the vibrator on full power, relishing in the sensations it's causing his hole, wishing it were Liam's. He can't say it's the first time he's thought about Liam, because it's not. Not even near. It is the first time that he's done it like this, to this extreme, with a dildo stretching him open.

He's pushing the dildo in and out with vigor, trying to imitate the ways in which he imagines Liam would fuck him, and not a minute later his dick is pulsing and he's coming undone without ever touching himself.

He collapses on the bed as his come hardens and dick softens. The vibrator is still on, nudging insistently at his prostate, but Zayn only turns the power down to low, enjoying the sensations and subtle feel it has to offer. It's nice, okay, especially when he's pretending it's Liam's (even though he's certain Liam's dick is many inches bigger).

He's smiling blissfully in the dark, sleepy and content with imagining Liam and him in sexual context. Somehow, his thoughts stray to _him_ making Liam feel full, topping for the younger man, and if Zayn weren't so tired, he'd definitely be responding to his cock, which is already showing signs of renewed interest.

Zayn knows Liam isn't gay, but that doesn't mean the lad is straight, either. He could be bisexual, or indifferent, like Zayn. All Zayn knows for certain is there is a lot of things questionable when it comes to Liam's sexuality, including his tendency and willingness to experience and participate in homoerotic activities with Zayn.

Still, Zayn can't help but imagine what it'd be like for Liam bottoming for him. He reckons that Liam would be incredibly hot and impossibly tight, and it'd most definitely be an amazing experience for both of them, one Zayn should definitely recommend at some point in time, hopefully in the very near future. But, he's also certain that, given where Liam stands on confusion and sexuality, Zayn doesn't think Liam very much enjoy having Zayn's seven and a half in cock in his ass.

Zayn lowers his raised legs against the bed, and in doing so the vibrator ends up pushing further into him. Zayn smirks. Liam may not take his cock, but surely a five inch dildo would be good to start with? Ease him up, get him comfortable with the idea.

He remembers the bet they made, and the terms of their agreement.

"Anything," Zayn whispers, smiling to himself as he drifts off into sleep, eager for the morrow.

 

 

"You want me to _what?_ " Liam asks, sputtering. He woke up to find a Zayn laying on his bed with a purple silicon vibrating dildo in his hands, one Zayn apparently wants him to wear.

Zayn sighs and rolls his eyes. "I want you to spend the day wearing this."

Liam's mind is spinning. It's too early for this.

" _Why_?" he manages to deadpan.

"You lost the bet," Zayn says casually.

"And so you want me to do _this_ because of that?!" Liam asks, incredulous. Zayn turns and smiles at him, and as Liam stares back helplessly into Zayn's eyes, Zayn somehow manages to pass the dildo off into his hands.

"Yes," Zayn confirms. "I think it'll be funny. I wanna see how you'll take it."

"But _why_ ," Liam all but mumbles.

"No more questions, Li," Zayn says. "The rules were that the loser has to submit to whatever the winner decides, and I won."

Liam frowns at him, hoping his famous puppy pout will get Zayn to change his mind.

It doesn’t.

"You were the one that came up with the rules, Liam," Zayn reminds him. "And this is what I want you to do."

"But why," Liam asks, quiet and helplessly, but his words fall to deaf ears because Zayn is already off the bed and exiting the room.

Zayn stops once he reaches the door and pulls a small bottle out of his pocket before tossing it at Liam.

"Here, might help," Zayn says, smiling, before he exits the room, closing the door behind him.

Liam looks down at his hands, the dildo in one and the lube in the other, before frowning.

"Zayn!" he shouts, beckoning for the other man to return. Zayn pokes his head back in a moment later.

"What?" he asks, raising a brow.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do with this," Liam admits, blushing.

Zayn hangs his head and chuckles, walking back into the room.

"You're supposed to stick it up your bum," he instructs.

Liam nods.

"Would you like help?"

"No!" Liam says quickly. "Just give me a moment, yeah?"

"Okay," Zayn says, stepping outside once again.

Liam sighs. He only has about half an hour before they're expected to show up for work, but Liam knows Zayn won't let him leave unless he has the toy up his ass, management's wrath be damned. He looks down, glaring helplessly at the toy, before he sighs once more and flips over his blankets.

He's already naked, so that's a plus, so he spreads his legs apart and lubes up the toy. Once he thinks it has enough, he brings the toy down to his entrance and tries to push it in, but it's too big and won't go without pain.

"Zayn," Liam calls back, grudgingly. "I need your help."

Zayn's in front of his legs a minute later, holding Liam's raised knees apart with both hands.

"What's the problem?" he asks, staring down at Liam's midsection. Liam's cock twitches, out of scrutiny rather than excitement. Zayn still manages to smirk.

"I can't get it in," Liam huffs, tossing the toy at him. Zayn catches it with one hand before placing it on the side, just below Liam's bum. He can feel the wetness of it touching against his skin.

"Did you finger yourself open?" Zayn asks, raising a brow.

"I -- _what?_ "

Zayn chuckles and reaches over to grab the lube, his clothed groin rubbing against Liam's exposed cock, making Liam groan slightly.

Zayn pulls back and resumes his position between Liam's spread legs, and Liam watches, and winces, as Zayn slicks up three of his digits.

Zayn hands the bottle of lube to Liam once he's done and trails his hand down, his fingers fluttering over Liam's ass until it slides between his crack and brushes around Liam's hole. Liam gasps at Zayn's cool touch, clenching his empty hole because of his nerve sensitivity.

"Relax," Zayn instructs. "It'll be easier if you just relax, okay?"

Liam bites his bottom lip but nods his head anyway.

"I'm gonna just ease my forefinger in, okay?"

"Okay," Liam breathes out, a little scared.

"We don't have to do this, Liam," Zayn comments as the tip of his finger brushes around Liam's rim, rubbing circles. He looks genuine enough as he speaks, looking into Liam's eyes. "If you're uncomfortable with this, I won't force you."

"No, it's fine-- it's just-- I-- I've never," Liam stammers, then sighs. "I've never done this before," he confides, quietly. "I want to, though. I did lose, after all. It's only fair."

Zayn frowns, considering, and Liam can tell he's about to pull away, so Liam pushes down against Zayn's finger, which slips past it instantly.

Liam moans in discomfort while Zayn gasps in surprise. Only his fingernail is inside, but to Liam, only ever having things come out that end, it's a bit different. Liam clenches, his muscles squeezing tightly around what little of Zayn's finger he has in him, and Zayn waits patiently.

After a minute, Liam relaxes, and nods for Zayn to continue.

Zayn does, biting his lip as he slowly pushes the rest of his finger in, burying it to his knuckle. It burns the entire way down, and as Zayn starts wiggling his finger, Liam clenches and unclenches around it.

"It's okay," Zayn chuckles. "It might hurt a bit right now, but it'll just take some getting used to, promise."

"You've done this before?" Liam guesses. His eyes are shut as he tries to ignore the discomfort in his hole right now.

"I did this last night," Zayn confirms. "For a few years, actually. It's not so bad."

"You'll have to forgive me if I find that hard to belie--ahh, fuck!" Liam cries out, suddenly seeing white and clenching repeatedly as waves course through his body.

"You were saying?" Zayn teases smugly, and Liam doesn't like the grin in his voice.

"Fucking tosser," he curses. "What was that?"

"That, my dear friend Liam, was your prostate," Zayn answers, prodding against it again. Liam pushes back into his finger, needing to be struck there again. "Every man has one; few too many make proper use of it."

"Is that why -- is that why you-- _fuck,_ is that why you finger yourself?" Liam asks, a little breathless as Zayn adds a second finger and quickly scissors him open.

"No," Zayn answers. "I do it because I like the feeling of being full. Don't really care if it's from fingers or toys or cocks."

"I'm not -- I'm not gay, Zayn," Liam defends himself. "I don't enjoy those things like you."

"I'm not gay, either, Liam," Zayn says with a smile. "Maybe bisexual, but I don't really care. I like cock. And boobs. Not much vagina but whatever."

"Okay, but I'm still not gay," Liam repeats, gasping as Zayn strikes his bundle of nerves again. "I don't like this stuff."

"Never said you were, babe," Zayn notes, then chuckling. "But your penis seems to be enjoying my fingers."

Liam opens his eyes in confusion to see what Zayn's talking about and finally notices his cock, sticking up and fully erect. Liam groans. He knows his penis is unreliable, having betrayed him in the least convenient circumstances, like right before he was meant to give a presentation or such, but he never expected this kind of treachery from his 'friend' in front of _Zayn._ He half considers getting it removed before he decides to teach it a lesion via beating it senselessly.

He wraps a firm hand around it and gives it a few tugs, moaning in relief and being distracted from the weird pain/pleasure that Zayn is providing to his ass.

Suddenly another hand was being wrapped around his cock, prying Liam's own away from it.

"I don't think so," Zayn says, chuckling. "This is supposed to be a punishment for losing, not you being pleasured."

"Zayn!" Liam whines, but lets his hands fall back regardless, gripping his sheets instead. "You fucking wanker; you're supposed to be my best friend."

"I'm in control of your orgasms today, Li," he says. "I get to decide when you get to come, and if you're going to get off, it's going to be how I want it and when I want it."

"I hate you," Liam mumbles, though he really doesn't, because Zayn is rubbing against that spot again and Liam feels warm all over.

"Yeah, well, I love you," Zayn says anyway. "Fuck, you look so hot right now, fucking down on my fingers."

Liam blindly chucks a pillow at him, laughing. "Shut up."

"You know, I couldn't stop thinking about you last night as I was getting off," Zayn comments.

"Zayn!" Liam shouts, embarrassed, a red blush creeping from his cheeks and all the way down his neck and chest. "You did not!"

"I did," Zayn chuckles. "Was watching a porno while fucking myself with that dildo --"

"You're making me use one of your dildos?!" Liam groans.

"Yeah, but I cleaned it, don't worry. But anyway," Zayn continues. He's been fingering Liam with three fingers for the past five minutes now, and Liam's certain that he's stretched open enough to accommodate the vibrator, but makes no attempt to ask Zayn to remove his fingers. "This girl, she moaned out your name, and of course it wasn't _your_ name, but the dude that was fucking her, right? But still, I was fucking down on the dildo and thought of you, anyway. I got off to imagining you fucking me."

"Zayn." Liam moans, bucking his hips subconsciously.

"Wouldn't that be so hot, Liam?" Zayn asks hotly, still fucking Liam open with his fingers as he uses his free hand to grab Liam's neglected cock, holding it tightly between his fist before slowly sliding his hand up and down his shaft, lazily. "You fucking my tight hole with your huge cock?"

"Fuck," Liam moans out, bucking his hips into Zayn's fist. He opens his eyes to see Zayn staring down at him hungrily. He doesn't want to admit it to Zayn, but yes, it would be hot. "But I don't see how that results in me wearing a dildo all day?"

Zayn grins. "Because, as amazing as it'd be for me to let you fuck me, I couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to fuck you, and if my cock wasn't strained in my pants, you'd be able to tell how jealous it is of my fingers that they get to fuck you open like this."

Liam moans out at Zayn's dirty words and throws his head back, letting himself enjoy the way Zayn's fingering him and curling his fingers.

"But I figured you wouldn't take my cock. It's just a bit smaller than yours, but probably _too_ big for you to just take right away. Figured if I let you enjoy Leo here --"

"Leo?" Liam snorts, then hisses as Zayn jabs him in the prostate.

"Leo Littlecock," Zayn confirms. "Figured if you took Leo, it'd help you get ready for me, yeah?"

Zayn's fingers slide out right after and Liam all but collapses, despite not even being raised up. He's breathing heavily and feels fucked out already. Just as he's finally managed to catch enough of his breath, Zayn's shoving the dildo -- Leo -- inside of him in an instant.

"Don't answer now, babe," Zayn says, leaning down over Liam to whisper hotly in his ear. "You've got all day to decide."

Liam groans and tries to glare at him, but he can't because Zayn is grabbing Liam's cock and bending down over it, ghosting his hot breath over it as he looks up at Liam with dark eyes. Liam's dick twitches and he whimpers, hoping and praying that Zayn will just put it in his mouth and suck him off until he comes, but he doesn't.

Instead, Zayn gives him a quick jerk and says, "Make sure you don't come."

Zayn grins as he quickly walks out of the room, throwing a reminder over his shoulder that Liam has five minutes to get ready before they leave.

Liam throws his head back to the bed and groans, making a mental note to never make a bet again.

 

 

On the drive to the interview, Zayn explained the full mechanics of the deal and the dildo. Liam was to wear the dildo all day long, until they got home in the evening, and wasn't allowed to come once. There were three settings of vibrations available, ranging from the traditional Low, Medium, and High frequency, as well as an off, which it was currently at, though Zayn promised it'd be on at some point of the day. It was all controlled by a small remote device, which Zayn would keep and dictate throughout the day.

The day was as follows: they had to suffer through an interview, an hour long signing, before they'd do a casual performance for some benefit.

For some strange, bizarre reason, Liam thought it'd be okay.

He was proved wrong halfway through the interview.

They were all crammed together on a couch that was brought in specifically for them, with Liam on the left edge and Zayn sitting in his lap to make room, though Liam thinks it was more to hide Liam's erection more than anything else. Beside them sat Niall, then Harry and Louis on the far edge.

The interview was going great, until it she asked Liam a question that is.

"So, Liam, can you tell us about the relationships you boys have with one another?" the brunette interviewer asks.

Liam smiles sweetly, because okay, that's a good question, he's got this.

"We're all just really great friends," Liam says, looking over the others. "We're just really lucky to have one another."

"And which one of them would you say you're closest to?"

Liam's about to answer when suddenly he feels an intense vibration in his arse, making him squirm. Liam looks up regard the man controlling the torture device lodged inside his bum.

"Zayn," he says, not nearly as angrily as he means, but Zayn just smiles happily.

"Aw, Liam, thanks!" Zayn says, teasingly cupping Liam's face with both hands and leaning down to kiss him wetly on the cheek, making everyone laugh. Everyone except Liam, that is, who pulls back and glares at Zayn.

"And you two are best friends, yes? You two must spend a lot of time together, right?" she asks, meaning no harm as she smiles pearly whites.

Zayn is still smiling innocently at Liam, and Liam pulls off his glare to focus on the interviewer and cameras.

"Yeah, we do," Liam admits. "Though if you spend enough time with him and really get to know him, you'll learn he's a complete and total wanker," Liam adds, his own comeback to Zayn's torture.

The interviewer laughs, as do the other boys who knows it's true, but Liam's response doesn't go unpunished because the vibration only intensifies, making Liam squirm underneath Zayn's body, but Zayn just firmly repositions himself over Liam's lap and oh -- Liam is hard.

The vibration is intense and Liam knows it won't be lowered unless he makes amends.

"But really, I love him," Liam says, honest and begrudgingly. He looks back up to find Zayn smirking down at him and adds, sincerely, "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

It's genuine, because Liam means it, and Zayn must notice because the vibration goes down to the lowest setting a moment later.

The rest of the interview goes by without a problem, though the vibration never turns off. Liam resigns himself to get used to the feeling as it rubs against his insides, numbing him a little in great ways, and on top of him Zayn shifts every few minutes to get more comfortable on Liam's lap. Liam suspects it's him trying to get Liam's bulge between his crack.

For some reason, that makes Liam smile warmly.

 

 

The signing is long and very annoying, full of hundreds of screaming girls and a handful of guys. Liam is sat at the end of the table with Zayn right next to him as they sign CDs and posters and greet and thank the fans.

Zayn is only signing things with his right hand, his left being placed firmly, and sometimes teasingly, on Liam's thigh to get him to stay still. He refuses to turn the vibration off, and so Liam keeps squirming uncomfortably in his chair for most of the signing.

A boy comes by about twenty minutes in and that's Liam's downfall.

The boy shrieks when he gets to the end in front of Liam, and Liam looks up curiously to offer him a smile, shrieking back because he's playful like that.

Beside him, Zayn frowns, and watches the interaction closely, blindly scribbling his name on the items in front of him.

"Oh, my god!" the boy says. "Liam!"

"Hi!" Liam says back cheerily, smiling wide and feeling happy.

"Liam!" the boy screams again, jumping giddily, making Liam chuckle as he watches him with amusement. "You're like my favorite! Oh my god, do you know how hot you are?!"

Liam chuckles and blushes, because he's modest and doesn't think of himself like that.

"Thanks, babe," he says, because he calls all of his fans babe, and smiles at the boy again as he takes his CD. Just as he's signing it, the vibration intensifies to the medium setting, making Liam jump to the edge of the chair and ruin his signature.

He turns to glare at Zayn, who is pointedly ignoring him, but Liam doesn't miss the scowl on Zayn's face or the fact that he's muttering under his breath. The death grip being applied to his thigh definitely doesn't go unnoticed.

Liam sighs and tries to fix his signature, before handing it to the boy with a forced grin.

"What is your problem?" Liam hisses, leaning over to whisper in Zayn's ear before the next fan reaches him.

"Stop flirting," Zayn grumbles, and Liam pulls back. Suddenly the pulsing in his hole isn't as intense, because the knowledge of Zayn's possessive jealousy is overwhelming.

Liam grumbles as he sits back in his chair, barely even glancing up at the remaining fans that come up to him as he quickly scribbles his signature.

He's pissed and incredibly horny and Zayn can go fuck himself for all Liam cares, even if he'd really like to be the one fucking him.

 

 

The concert is one that Liam will remember. It stands out from all the others, for obvious reasons.

Zayn is ignoring him, and Liam finds himself trying to not care as they're positioned on opposite ends of the stage, despite their routine choreography. The dancing is off because of it, but whatever, Liam's too busy thinking about the constant feel of Leo vibrating in his ass as he walks and runs and dances along to the songs.

Since he's ignoring Zayn, he sticks close to Harry, and offers all of his play affections to him while keeping an eye out for Zayn's reaction. When Liam play kisses Harry on the cheek, he smirks proudly, noticing Zayn is scowling from the other end as he sings.

It's during their last song that the vibration increases to the highest intensity. It isn't Zayn's fault this time, though, but the button being pressed by Zayn's constant movements. Liam yelped in surprise when he felt it, and everyone turned to glance curiously at him as he stared helplessly at Zayn. Zayn narrowed his eyes and continued on singing, leaving Liam to worry about the strain in his pants alone. The vibrations were unbearable and he was fully erect, though his tight jeans pressed his cock painfuly against him. Every time he'd shimmy and dance, the dildo would shoot up and nudge against his prostate.

It was hard to concentrate on anything other than the dildo vibrating in his ass or the intense need he has to get off, but somehow he manages it and as soon as the song is over, he rushes off stage, the feeling of the dildo pressing into him uncomfortably.

Before he gets to his dressing room, he's intercepted by some backstage fans who ask for his autograph, a picture, and one even asks for a kiss. Liam's arse is aching from overstimulation and he really just wants to go home and pull the toy out, but he says yes anyway.

It's just as he pulls up from the kiss, one the girl conveniently managed to get on the lips due to turning her face at the last moment, he sees Zayn glaring at him, a hurt expression in his eyes.

Liam gapes at him, feeling the need to explain though not entirely sure why, as Zayn reaches in his pocket to pull out the remove. Liam winces at the sight of it, his hole clenching tightly around the toy buried deep in his heat, expecting the worst, when all of a sudden it just stops, turning off.

Zayn drops his hand to his side and turns around, walking out. Liam politely says goodbye to the girls around him and tries to run after him, which with the toy in his overstimulated bum is more like quickly waddling, only to find that Zayn's already caught a ride to take him directly home.

Liam clenches around the vibrator in his ass, all the way home, and even though he's never been this full before, he can't help but think it's the emptiest he's ever felt.

 

 

Liam is at home, lying naked from the waist down on his bed. His legs are angled so that his knees are pulled up, and are spread just enough so that he can pull the vibrator out.

He hisses as he touches it, the nerves around it being stimulated oversensitively, and subconsciously he clenches around it.

Liam sighs and lowers his legs. He feels sore, but he realizes he doesn't exactly want it out. He wants _Zayn._

Liam grumbles and quickly dresses back up, not caring about the ever present literal and physical pain in his ass. He hails a cab and is dropped off at Zayn's house, and he doesn't waste time to open the door and barge in rather than knocking. Liam thinks that, at this point, they're too close in their relationship for pleasantries like that.

The house is dark but Liam just walks through it, taking the familiar path to Zayn's bedroom. He enters it to find the door to the bathroom open, a light on and the shower sounding, with a billow of steam exiting the room.

Liam smirks and walks in.

Liam can see Zayn, stark naked and lathering himself up, humming quietly to himself like he does when he's simmering. Liam knows from experience that, if Zayn were happy, he'd be singing, instead.

Liam strips his clothes off and piles them next to Zayn's before he steps into the shower. Zayn is still unaware, threading his fingers between his wet hair.

Liam takes a moment to admire Zayn's naked form, slick wet with water. The water droplets fall from Zayn's hair and neck and trail down his back, falling over his ass or in between his tan crack.

Liam's cock twitches and he licks his lips, and the next thing he knows he's cupping Zayn's firm cheeks. Zayn squawks in surprise and, amusedly, drops the soap.

Zayn turns around and sighs in relief when he notices it's just Liam, then glares and punches him in the shoulder.

"Liam, you fucking bastard," he shouts at him, huffing. "You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack."

"Sorry," Liam says, smiling cheekily.

"What are you even doing here?" Zayn asks, narrowing his eyes. Liam's smile turns to a frown as he looks down at the water and suds pooling around their bare feet.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, more sincere and heartfelt. "For earlier."

"For what?" Zayn asks, trying to cross his arms, but his hands end up slipping.

"I don't know," Liam admits, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks back up at Zayn. "For whatever you're mad at me for."

"Ugh," Zayn huffs. "You just don't get it, do you, Liam?"

"Get what?" Liam asks, hopeful.

"I pretty much told you I like you and you fucking flirt with anyone you see," Zayn says quietly, as if ashamed. "I thought you got that, when I said I wanted to fuck you, you knew what it meant."

Liam frowns, confused. "That you wanted to fuck me, right?" he asks, clenching around the dildo still embedded between his cheeks at the thought.

"No, Liam, fuck," Zayn says exasperatedly. "I mean, yes, but I'm not just some hit it and quit it kinda guy. I mean, I want to fuck you, and I definitely want to ride you at some point, but only if I'm able to go out with you."

"What the fuck, Zayn," Liam says, his turn to glare now. "You could've just said that this morning instead of torturing me all day wearing your Leo Littlecock!"

"It was your fault your parents named you after some porn star while I was trying to get off," Zayn retorts.

"I wasn't named after a porn star and that's entirely irrelevant!" Liam squawks.

The two stare at one another, seething, before Liam makes a move on Zayn and plunges forward. He can tell that by the quick flash in his eyes that Zayn thinks he's about to punch him, but when Liam pushes Zayn against the wall of the shower and presses their lips together, Zayn moans.

"I would've said yes," Liam says, then reconnects their lips together and uses his tongue to force Zayn's mouth apart.

"Really?" Zayn asks when they pull back, not entirely convinced despite the insistence Liam was pouring into the kiss. Liam reconnects heavily to prove his point.

"Really," Liam confirms when they pull apart. Both boys are sprayed soaked with water but neither care pressed flush against each other's naked bodies. Liam looks in Zayn's narrowed, dark eyes and licks his lips. "I mean, we both know I was confused, but I would've rather had your cock in me all day than your little fucking toy."

As he says it, and to further prove his point, he reaches his hand down and grasps Zayn's erect cock, earning a moan from the other boy.

"Fuck, Li," Zayn says as Liam works a slick fist over Zayn's wet cock. "Fuck," he repeats. "I can still fuck you, yeah?"

Liam chuckles at how quickly things have turned back to normal. A new normal, but normal nonetheless.

"No," Liam says, turning Zayn around and pressing himself flush against Zayn's back. "Leo's still back there."

"Fuck," Zayn moans. "You haven't pulled him out?"

"I was about to," Liam admits, "but I wanted you to do it and replace it with yours."

In front of him, Zayn nods, erratic and ecstatic.

"You can do that later," Liam comments into Zayn's ear, and Zayn shivers. "Just turn Leo on and let me fuck you."

Zayn nods again and bends over to reach out the tub and search through his pants to find the controller. As he's bent over Liam quickly runs his finger through Zayn's crack and exposed hole before pushing in.

"Fuck," Zayn moans out, falling on the edge of the tub. Liam bends down and works his finger back in, relishing in the way that Zayn clenches around him. As he's pushing his finger in and out, the vibrator turns on, and Liam moans out, not thinking he'd miss the feeling so much.

Zayn pushes his hips back against Liam's single digit as Liam fucks him with his finger. Zayn's hands are gripping the edge of the bath as Liam fucks him open, Zayn's head lolling down as he curses out expletives and moans.

Liam works in a second digit and repeats the actions Zayn had performed on him that morning, curling his fingers and scissoring him open. Soon, though, the vibration isn't enough.

"Turn it up higher, yeah?" Liam asks, his voice sounding rough to his own ears.

Zayn nods and quickly turns it up, and bucks his hips forward just a bit from surprise.

He's soon got three fingers working Zayn open when he finds Zayn's prostate. Zayn moans outright, back arching over the bath's edge, making Liam grin. He pokes at it again, insistently, with more force than before, and soon Zayn is pushing back against his fingers, trying to fuck himself with Liam's hand.

"Turn it up higher," Liam hears himself saying before realizing. The intensity is on high and it's throbbing, but so is his cock. Liam pulls his fingers out Zayn's hole, ignoring Zayn's protests, and squats over him, placing a hand on Zayn's hip and another on Zayn's lower back.

He lowers himself down and instantly pushes his slick wet cock inside Zayn's entrance, bottoming out in one swift downward thrust. Both boys moan out, Zayn from the lack of notice and Liam from being surrounded by an unbearably hot, extremely tight, and incredibly wet hole.

"Fucking _move,_ " Zayn reminds him through clenched teeth as he squeezes around him. Liam nods, getting over his distraction of how deep he is inside Zayn right now, or how amazing Zayn feels around him. He pulls out completely before slamming himself back in, making Zayn lose balance in the wet tub, sliding down a bit.

Liam grabs him and holds him in place as he continues to pull out and back in before he works up a rhythm, enjoying the feeling of Zayn clenching tightly around him as he slams back into Zayn.

It obviously isn't enough for Zayn, though, because soon he's gathering all of his strength to pull himself up and push Liam back and out of his hole.

Liam complies, a little confused, but then Zayn is motioning for him to lay down in the tub.

Liam does, under Zayn's guidance, and the water falls over his chest and cock before Zayn is lowering himself over him, ready to ride him.

Liam watches with wide eyes as Zayn takes hold of his erect cock with both hands and lowers himself onto it, groaning with his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he settles down upon him. Liam watches, fascinated, as Zayn is split open solely from Liam's dick.

Once Zayn's ass is pressed flush against Liam's thighs, they both moan out, from the new angle. Zayn lifts himself up a bit only to slam himself back down, moaning with each bounce as he repeatedly hits his prostate. Liam aids him by bucking his hips up each time Zayn makes to slide back down, making him bounce up with more fervor.

Liam is content to just watch as Zayn fucks himself and rides Liam's cock, the showerhead spraying on Zayn's back and head, before Zayn reaches back and blindly finds the dildo, vibrating obediently inside Liam's ass. He grabs it and jams it upward into Liam's prostate, making Zayn buck his hips up harder into Zayn, eliciting a scream of pleasure from him.

Zayn comes, crying out Liam's name in a warning as his spunk sprays out from his untouched cock, blanketing Liam's chest with come. Zayn clenches impossibly hard around Liam's dick in the process, but amazingly, he doesn't stop riding him. Instead, he bites down hard on his bottom lip and works continues to nudge the vibrator against Liam's prostate. He rides Liam's cock with enthusiasm, relaxing his muscles on the way down only to clench around it on the way up, as if to draw out Liam's orgasm.

Amazingly, it does, and Liam has to grip Zayn's hips as he bucks his own upward, screaming Zayn's name as Zayn continues to ride him and milk out his orgasm. Liam's come fills Zayn's wet, hot hole, only making it even wetter and hotter around his unclothed dick.

Eventually, his orgasm dies down and Zayn slows to a stop, just sitting on Liam's softening cock. He pulls out the dildo, making Liam squirm uncomfortably before relief flows into him for _finally_ being empty.

Zayn smiles and bends forward to kiss Liam, letting the dildo fall by their heads forgotten. Liam responds hungrily, not caring of the water falling on Zayn's back and washing over them, but just getting lost in the kiss Zayn is offering.

Zayn breaks it first to pull away and look down, shieling Liam from the water with his figure.

"How do you feel?"

"My cock feels amazing," Liam says, and Zayn clenches around it teasingly. "But my ass is fucking sore."

Zayn smiles.

"You should get used to it," Zayn says. "Once I fill you up, I'm gonna make sure you _never_ stop feeling me."

"I wouldn't mind it if it's you I'm feeling, then," Liam smiles. "We'll definitely have to see how long I can go with your cock in my ass. I bet you can't keep it hard for more than an hour."

Zayn raises both eyebrows before laughing at him.

"Is that so?" Zayn asks. "I guess someone hasn't learned their lesson when it comes to making bets."

"Yeah, well, I don't think either of us will complain about this one," Liam grins.

Zayn grins back before kissing him. "I think you're right."


End file.
